This invention relates to a tilt locking mechanism for marine propulsion devices and more particularly to an improved, simplified tilt locking mechanism that permits the drive to be preset in a plurality of desired trim positions, which permits the drive to pop up under impact and return to position, which is simple to operate, has a minimum of controls and is effective to prevent undesired popping up of the drive under reverse operating conditions.
In the arrangement shown in the aforenoted copending application, a highly effective tilt locking mechanism is illustrated and described for controlling the position of a marine drive, for permitting its trim position to be easily adjusted and for permitting the motor to pop up when an underwater obstacle is encountered regardless of the trim position set. However, the arrangement shown in that application may permit the drive to pop up inadvertently when travelling rearwardly in a shallow water crusing condition. Thus, considerable care must be employed when operating in a reverse mode so as to prevent inadvertent popping up of the motor.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved construction of this type which will also prevent inadvertent popping up of the drive when travelling in reverse.